Jealous
by Mochi1127
Summary: Kyungsoo yang cemburu karna Chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun ke Daerah pyeongchan untuk jadwal CBX. /Bad Summary/ ChanSoo/ BoyxBoy/ DLDR! / OneShoot


Hhh... Kyungsoo menghela nafas entah untuk yg keberapakalinya. Hatinya tidak tenang tidak tau karna apa. Berulang kali diceknya ponselnya menunggu pesan dari seseorang. Tapi nihil, tidak ada satupun pesan yang masuk.

"Baiklah Park Chanyeol jika itu maumu, terserah saja." geramnya. Kyungsoo melempar ponselnya asal keatas tempat tidurnya. "Hhh.. Leboh baik aku mandi untuk mendinginkan kepalaku."

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Sepertinya mandi air hangat bukan ide yang buruk. Kyungsoo menyiapkan air hangat dibathup. Setelah siap, dia membuka seluruh pakaiannya lalu masuk kedalam bathup.

 _Hhhh_.. Lagi lagi kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. "Apa terlalu sibuk dengan dia, jadi kau tidak menghubungiku?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa. "Aku benci kau, Park menyebalkan Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo meneenggelamkan seluruh badannya kedalam bathup.

"Aaaashh aku benci kau dobi!" Ucap Kyungsoo setengah berteriak. Kyungsoo kesal sekali kepada kekasih nya Park Chanyeol. Kenapa kekasihnya otu menyebalkan sekali sih? Suka sekali membuatnya kesal.

"Kenapa?" tanya kyungsoo entah kepada siapa. "Apa bagimu sangat menyenangkan membuatku merasa seperti ini?" lirihnya. Kedua mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca kaca. "Kenapa Chanyeol-ahh? Kenapa?" Kyungsoo menangkupkan kedua tangannya diwajahnya. Airmatanya tidak bisa ditahannya lagi. "Kau menyebalkan!" isak tangis Kyungsoo memenuhi ruang kamar mandi. Bahunya bergetar seiring dengan tangisnya. Kyungsoo memeluk kedua lututnya, membenamkan wajahnya disana. Dan tangisnya pun semakin pecah tanpa bisa ditahannya.

Ini bukan Kyungsoo sekali. Menangis hanya karna hal yang menurutnya sepele. Kyungsoo cemburu. Cemburu kepada kekasihnya yang lebih perhatian kepada orang lain. Hhh.. Bukan orang lain juga sih, tapi rekan se-grupnya, Baekhyun.

Sudah sejak saat EXO menggelar konsernya yg ketiga diHongkong beberapa hari lalu Kyungsoo kesal sekali pada Chanyeol. Saat mereka akan kembali ke Korea, Chanyeol meminjamkan Jaket miliknya kepada Baekhyun yang mana saat iru Baekhyun bilang dia merasa kurang enak badan jadi Chanyeol meminjamkan jaket miliknya kepada Baekhyun. Hal yang biasa saja sebenarnya sebagai teman saling meminjamkan barang miliknya kepada temannya. Tapi akan terasa menyebalkan bagi Kyungsoo. Apa Chanyeol tidak tau seperti apa reaksi fansnya melihat itu? Apa Chanyeol tidak tau kalau banyak sekali dari shippernya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mengharapkan mereka benar benar nyata. Bahkan hal biasapun fans tanggapi secara berlebihan dan itu sangat menyebalkan. Tidak taukah komentar para fans nya yang kesenangan melihat itu?

Tapi sekalipun marah, Kyungsoo tidak pernah menunjukan rasa cemburunya. sekalipun dia kesal, kyungsoo hanya akan bersikap tenang seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Karna mereka satu grup, satu tim. Kyungsoo tidak mau hanya karna kecemburuannya, terjadi pertengkaran antar sesama member, tidak.

Hhh.. Tapi untuk kali ini, haruskah Kyungsoo diam juga? Hari ini unit EXO-CBX ada jadwal mengisi acara didaerah Pyeongchang dan Chanyeol juga. Dari beberapa yang dia lihat banyak fans yang kegirangan karna mereka ada dalam satu mobil yang sama. Dan itu yang membuatnya cemburu.

Kyungsoo memang tidak mempunyai media sosial, tapi tidak jarang dirinya mencari tau tentang kegiatan para fans nya dari internet. Awalnya Kyungsoo merasa biasa saja karna Chanyeol tidak hanya satu mobil dengan Baekhyun, tapi disana juga ada Chen. Tapi dari berita yang beredar mereka berhenti sejenak disalah satu kedai sushi didaerah Gangreung. Tapi tidak tau kenapa saat melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dari Gangreung menuju Pyeongchang hanya ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saja.

Setelah melihat berita ini, tidak tau kenapa Kyungsoo merasa cemburu sekaligus iri. Bukan hanya sekali Chanyeol seperti ini. Tapi berkali-kali dan Kyungsoo hanya diam. Bahkan disaat mereka beberapa kali tertangkap fans keluar dari gedung SM bersama dengan mengendarai skuter kesayangan Chanyeol itu membuatnya marah. Kenapa Chanyeol melakukan ini? Yang bahkan lelaki itu tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti ini. Kyungsoo kekasihnya tapi dia merasa kalau dirinya hanya orang lain. Terlebih banyak fans yang mengharapkan mereka real. Melihat dari beberapa komentar fans mengetahui fakta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun satu mobil untuk jarak yang tidak bisa dibilang dekat itu. Tidak sedikit yang meluapkan kebahagiaan mereka kalau OTP mereka real. Dengan segala presepsi mereka tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Hhh.. Rasanya kyungsoo lelah sekali. Karna tidak hanya sekali dirinya mendapat bully dari beberapa fans yg tidak suka jika dirinya dekat dengan Chanyeol. Berbagai sumpah serapah tidak jarang dia dapatkan. Dan itu menyakitkan. Terasa lebih menyakitkan lagi ketika kau tau yang melakukan itu adalah fans nya sendiri.

Terlalu lama larut dalam fikirannya, Kyungsoo sampai tidak sadar kalau sudah hampir satu jam dirinya berada dikamar mandi. Dirasanya tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil Kyungsoo menyudahi acara mandinya. Kyungsoo memakai bathrobenya melangkahkan kaki nya kedalam kamar miliknya yang juga tempati Chanyeol dan Kai. Setelah memakai piyama tidurnya Kyungsoo duduk ditepi kasur miliknya. Kyungsoo melihat jam didinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam tapi Chanyeolnya belum juga pulang. Didorm pun sepi karna beberapa member exo yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing masing. Hanya Sehun dan Suho yang sudah pulang. Sementara yang lainnya belum.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lagi. Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Kyungsoo mencari dimana letak ponselnya siapa tau Chanyeol memberinya kabar. Tapi sekali lagi Kyungsoo harus kecewa karna tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Kyungsoo meletakkan ponselnya kedalam laci. Handuk yang dia gunakan sebelumnya dia gantungkan. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon. Hawa dingin yang menusuk hingga tulang menyambutnya saat sampai dibalkon. Didongakkan kepalanya menatap langit gelap. Tidak ada bulan ataupun bintang.

Kyungsoo mendudukan pantatnya dibangku yang ada disana. Matanya menatap kelap kelip lampu kota. Terlihat indah. Dengan memeluk kedua lututnya kyungsoo menyangga dagunya diatas lutut. "Chanyeol-ahh, _Bogoshipoyo_ ~." bisiknya terdengar lirih. Kyungsoo benar benar merindukan Chanyeol. Akhir-akhir ini dia memang jarang bertemu dengan Chanyeol karna kesibukan individu mereka. Tidak jarang Kyungsoo pulang larut setelah syuting film terbarunya dan Chanyeol yang sudah tidur. Lalu disaat pagi hari mereka hanya bertemu saat sarapan itupun hanya sebentar.

Kyungsoo baru sadar kalau waktu yang dimilikinya sangat sedikit dengan sang kekasih. Dia memang member yang termasuk sibuk. Sulit sekali untuk mendapat libur.

Larut dalam pikirannya Kyungsoo tidak sadar saat sepasang tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Hawa dingin tidak lagi dirasakannya. Rasa hangat menyelimutinya. "Kau bisa sakit jika terus berada diluar ditengah cuaca dingin seperti ini baby." ujar seseorang yang memeluk kyungsoo itu. Dikecupnya pipi gembil Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Chanyeol~" lirih, bahkan terdengar seperti bisikkan. Tapi masih mampu untuk didengar karna jarak mereka yang sangat dekat. "Merindukanku mm?" tanya Chanyeol percaya diri. Dibalas anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." bisik chanyeol semangat. "Ayo kita masuk diluar dingin sayang." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan siap melenggangkan kakinya masuk. Tapi melihat Kyungsooyang seakan tidak bergeming Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hey! Kenapa diam saja?" Chanyeol memutar posisi tubuhnya. Chanyeol berjongkok didepan Kyungsoo. Barulah dia sadar. Kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo terlihat sembab. "Kenapa menangis hm?" Chanyeol mengulur kan tangannya mengelus pipi gembil kekasihnya. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan berbohong, kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Chanyeol mencoba bertanya pelan pelan karna saat seperti ini Kyungsoo akan jadi lebih sensitif dari biasanya.

"Tidak apa apa." balas Ktungsoo. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pasrah tidak akan memaksa jika kekasihnya itu tidak mau bercerita. "Baiklah baiklah tidak apa-apa. Tapi kita harus masuk okay diluar dingin kau bisa beku jika terus berada disini." dengan satu tarikan Chanyeol mengendong Kyungsoo seperti koala.

"Aigooo~ pacarku tamvah berat saja kkk." candanya. Setelah membenarkan posisi Kyungsoo. Chanyeol membawa kakinya melangkah kedalam kamar mereka. Chanyeol tersenyum saat Kyungsoo memeluk lehernya erat dengan kepala yang bersandar didadanya. Kalau sudah seperti ini mood manja Kyungsoo akan keluar.

"Sekarang tidur ya." Kyungsoo tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya saat Chanyeol hendak menurunkannya. Okay Kyungsoo nya tidak mau dilepaskan. "Kenapa?" chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya menatap wajah manis kyungsoo.. Didudukkannya pantatnya diatas tempat tidur milik kyungsoo. Masih dengan kyungsoo digendongannya, memeluknya erat seakan tidak mau lepas.

"Baby harus tidur, bukannya besok masih ada jadwal syuting?" Chanyeol elus rambut pendek Kyungsoo. Sejujur nya Chanyeol rindu rambut panjang kyungsoo. Tapi karna pekerjaan kekasihnya sebagai aktor, mau tidak mau kyungsoo harus terus memotong rambutnya. Chanyeol menjatuhkan badannya keatas kasur. Kini posisinya mnjadi Chanyeol yang tiduran dengan Kyungsoo yang memeluknya dari atas.

"Tidak suka ya aku berada didekatmu?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuatnya mendongak menatap sepasang mata bulat indah yang kini menatapnya sendu. Hey! Ada apa dengan kekasih mungilnya ini? Bagaimana mungkin bisa Chanyeol tidak suka berada didekatnya? Chanyeol malahan ingin selalu berada didekat kekasihnya jika saja tidak ada jadwal individu mereka.

"Aaaaㅡ k-kau pasti lebih suka dekat dengan Baekhyun ya?" kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya tidak lagi menatap Chanyeol, kedua matanya yang sudah sembab kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Hey! Kenapa bicara seperti itu? Mana mungkin aku tidak suka dekat dengan kekasihku sendiri? Danㅡ Baekhyun? Kami hanya berteman." Chanyeol tarik wajah kyungsoo agar kembali menatapnya. ahh.. Chanyeol mengerti sekarang. Kekasihnya itu cemburu kkk.

"Iya dimatamu kalian hanya berteman tapi tidak dengan fans kalian." kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Kau tau fans kalian selalu mencari celah untuk membuktikan jika kalian itu nyata. Kenapa selalu menunjukkan kedekatan kalian seperti itu? Kau tau , itu melukai ku Chanyeol-ahh." kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Terserah saja Kyungsoo hanya ingin meluapkan kekesalannya. Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tidak ingin terlihat lemah seperti ini dimata Chanyeol. Tapi untuk kali ini saja biarkan Kyungsoo meluapkan semuanya. Agar bisa merasa tenang.

"Hey! Dengarkan aku." Chanyeol menarik kedua tangan Kyungsoo dari wajahnya. "Aku minta maaf untuk kejadian hari ini, tapi sungguh aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu." diusapnya air mata Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku menyakitimu, tapi aku dan Baekhyun benar-benar hanya berteman, kau tau itu kan?"

"Tapi kenapa kalian harus berada satu mobil? Tidak tau kalau fabs kalian beraksi berlebihan?"

"Iya iya salahku. Jangan marah sayang. Tapi sungguh didalam mobil bukan hanya ada aku dan Baekhyun. Disana juga ada manager Hyung. Kalau kau tidak percaya kau boleh tanyakan langsung." Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan yang sebenarnya. Dia tidak berbohong. Memang didalam mobil bukan hanya ada dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Sudah ya jangan menangis lagi!" diusapnya mata sembab Kyungsoo dengan lembut. "Percayalah, dihatiku hanya ada Do Kyungsoo tidak ada yang lain."

"Tapi kau selalu menunjukkan kedekatanmu dengan Baekhyun, aku- eum sedikit tidak suka." Kyungsoo mempout bibirnya. Menatap Chanyeol dengan sebal.

"Iya aku salah jangan marah lagi atau kucium." Chanyeol mengerling nakal. Membuat kyungsoo memerah.

"Y-yakk!" kyungsoo memukul bahu Chanyeol menutupi rasa gugupnya nembuat Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah maafkan aku. Sekarang baby pinguin harus tidur sudah malam." Chanyeol menggulingkan pelan badan kyungsoo kesamping. Chanyeol peluk pinggang kekasihnya itu. "Tidur baby." Chanyeol cium kedua kelopakmata Kyungsoo lembut.

Kyungsoo bergumam dengan mata yang terpejam. Chanyeol menurunkan ciumannya kehidung mancung Kyungsoo. "Tidur nyenyak." Lalu ciumannya turun kebibir hati milik Kyungsoo. Chanyeol rindu sekali bibir manis Kyungsoo yang membuatnya candu. Hanya sebuah kecupan awalnya, tapi dengan pelan Chanyeol menggerakan bibirnya melumat bibir penuh Kyungsoo yang dibalas malu malu oleh sang empu.

"Saranghae, Do Kyungsoo." ucap Chanyeol disela ciumannya. Dibalas pelukan erat Kyungsoo juga ciuman mereka yang semakin dalam.

Chanyeol tidak butuh jawaban karna dia tau kekasihnya bukan orang yang gamblang seperti dirinya. Dengan seperti ini saja Chanyeol mengerti bahwa Kyungsoo juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakannya.

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hi saya bawa ff Chansoo kkk**_

 _ **Masih abal abal, maklum saja masih amatir. Ini juga bikinnya kebut jadi maaf klo bnyak typo.**_

 _ **Cerita ini cuma karangan gaes, gk usah dibawa baper :v**_

 _ **Yahhh sayabikin ini ff karna moment kmaren yaa kalian know/? Lah wkwk sampe se'tl bahas itu mulu dari atas sampe bawah wkwk sampe mules buka tl**_

 _ **Tapi gausah bawa baper lah. Saya bikin ff ini hanya untuk senang senang tidak ada maksud apapun. So, jangan lupa reviewnya.**_

 _ **Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan lapang dada /ea/ /bct njeng;v/**_

 _ **Akhir kata,**_

 _ **Salam hangat,**_

 _ **Mochi1127**_

 _ **21 Februari, 2017.**_


End file.
